Phantom Exorcist
by Eren-kun
Summary: Danny and his dad were invited to teach in some school named True Cross School in Japan. Danny meets the exorcists and fight along side with them. Will they find the truth about Danny? Will Danny find the truth about Rin being the son of the Devil? R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Pack your bags Danny we are going to Japan!"

"Eh?"

Danny, who was just sitting on the couch, fell then got up.

His dad, Jack Fenton, pulled a paper on his pocket and showed it to his son. It was an invitation to teach Ghost Hunting to some kind of school in Japan and two plane tickets. Danny who was shocked on the invitation thought, who in their right minds teach students ghost hunting? If they do teach Ghost hunting then only a complete moron would hire a lousy ghost hunter like my dad. Seriously, my dad can't even hit a ghost even if it's in front of him.

"No offense dad" he mentally sighed.

His dad was already finished packing in a blink of an eye. He was so excited on teaching Ghost Hunting 101 on the school in Japan.

"I can't wait, Danny. You and me, Father and son, we will teach those students about ghost together! On how to kick ghost butt, blasting those Japanese ghost molecule to molecule this will be a father and son bonding trip."

Danny who sighed put the invitation down on the table and looked at his dad.

"Dad, I rather pass the offer. What about mom? Or Jazz? I think they are willing to accept the offer"

He thought of it through. Without him in Amity Park, ghost attacks would increase. Without him, he can't save the people from the ghost attacks so it's better to stay than to be sorry. He smiled to his dad and walked to the kitchen. His dad, disappointed. This was the best chance, to be alone to his son, talking about you know, man to man talk. He can't slip this opportunity. He went to his son's room and packed his clothes without his son's permission. Danny who was sat on the kitchen's table, texted Sam and Tucker about Japan

"I think it's a great opportunity Danny. Tour Japan and its wonders. We can take care of the ghost attack in the city so don't worry" Sam replied.

"Dude! That is so awesome! Dude can I join in your trip in Japan? I will never be a bother. I will just want to see the girls in Japan and the geishas those beautiful geishas" Tucker reply.

Danny just laugh at what Tucker just replied. He thought about it. It would be nice to have a vacation on Ghost Hunting. Seriously, the box ghost was a pain in the back. He caught the ghost for like 8 times every day. Skulker, that hunter was terrorizing geeks just to get rid of what Tucker put inside his system and in the end he just kicked his butt. So that's that. Danny made up his mind. He will go to Japan with his dad.

"Thanks guys" he replied on both of them.

"No problem, Danny. We will keep the city a ghost free town" Sam replied.

"Dude! I want to go with you! Please?

"No can do Tucker, there are only two plane tickets on the invitation" Danny replied to Tucker.

"Okay, then promise me that you will bring some sexy pictures of the girls in Japan"

"Yes your highness" Danny replied with a smile.

As Danny put his phone on his pocket, he immediately went to the living room to tell his dad he will be coming along with him to Japan. He noticed one thing his things were already in there. He saw his dad packing the last of the luggage with his stuff on it. His dad looked at him and asked him that if he has changed his mind about going with him to Japan.

"I changed my mind dad; I'll go with you to Japan"

* * *

><p>In Japan<p>

Yukio was on his class.

"Everyone by tomorrow we have a very special guests. They will teach you all about ghosts."

And all the students in the classroom went silent.

"What do you mean about that Yukio? Hunting Ghost? Are you serious? I mean ghost can't even hurt us" A black haired boy named Rin said to his twin little brother Yukio.

Yukio adjusted his glasses and said to the class that it is a standard course to ever exorcist and it's the principal's order. Rin just stayed quiet on his sit. Why did that weird looking clown chairman would hire ghost hunters? Ghosts are just low level demons right? He just mentally debated himself.

As the school bell rang, Rin and Yukio went inside to their dorm.

"Yukio, maybe this ghost hunters might be disguised demon and wants me to be killed" Rin said. While he put his things on the table, Yukio sigh.

"Brother, have you ever heard of the Fentons?"

Rin shook his head indicating that he doesn't know them. As Yukio sat on a chair he explained to Rin all about the Fentons. Rumors about them that they are the famous ghost hunters in a city called Amity Park. On how they protect this town from everyday ghost attack and so forth.

"And I assure you, they are 100% human"

Rin who was lying on a bed, felt relax. At least this time there are no demons after his head. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

"I can't wait to meet the ghost hunters"

* * *

><p>In the principal's office<p>

Mephisto leaned on his chair and looked at the window. The ghost hunters that he hired will be arriving by tomorrow. He thought, this ghost hunters are the cheapest of the cheap and also the best so it's better that way. He sipped his tea. When he heard about the ghost boy or "invisobill" or "Danny Phantom" in the nationwide television, he became alert. This "ghost" can fight not the other ghost that he often saw. He thought that maybe there are ghosts just like this ghost boy that could fight and become a threat in the academy. So in order to avoid this, he hired them, the ghost hunters to teach the exorcists to fight this kind of ghosts.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>In the airplane<p>

Danny and his dad were on an airplane. His dad was sleeping while Danny looked at the airplane window enjoying the view of the clouds.

"I guess this is the start of my ghost free vacation" Danny thought and smiled.

He closed his eyes and sleep.

Arme: Hi, I'm Arme-chan nice to meet you! I'm new at this fanfiction business so its kinda hard for me to adjust… and btw I'm Heren-kun's little sister. Sad news, my brother died 3 months ago… That's why his fanfics are not updated. Sorry about my bad grammar I'm worst in my grammar… 5 or more reviews will be appreciated ouo/ if no 5 reviews then no next chapter XD /slap by the evil penguins/


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and his dad just arrived in Japan. As they went inside the station, they immediately looked for a man with a weird clown costume as described in the invitation. It took them hours of search and they still haven't seen him. Danny felt something hot on his throat. It was very new to him. He began to panic. It was his ghost sense. But it was different. Besides on a chilly blue, it was red. His dad looked at him and asked him if he's alright. Danny forced a smile on his lips and told his dad it was alright.

"Good Morning, Ghost hunters"

Danny turned his back and saw the man with the weird clown costume. He closed his mouth with his hand just in case his dad and also the man won't see his ghost breath. His dad smiled and asked the man.

"Are you Mephisto Pheles?"

The man nodded and put a creepy smile on his face. The man, now identified as Mephisto pointed at Danny.

"Is he alright?"

As Danny's dad looked at his son. He noticed that his son look a bit sick. He thought that it might by air sickness. He patted his son's back and asked him again if he was really alright. Still he saw his son nodded his head. He sighed. He looked at Mephisto again and begun introducing himself.

"My name is Jack Fenton and this is my son Daniel Fenton but you can call him Danny"

"A pleasure to meet you" Mephisto said. He signaled them to follow him and they followed. Outside a white limo was waiting for them. Both of the Fentons amazed. As they went inside the limo Mephisto offered some drinks for them. Jack took it and thanked him while the boy just refused and apologized. He really doesn't look very well. He looked like he got a fever. So he offered him some medicine for fever. But, the boy just refused.

"I'm okay, Sir Pheles. It's just air sickness. I will be okay if I will just get some peace and quiet and a little bit of shut eye" the boy smiled.

Mephisto just looked at him. This boy was very familiar. But he can't place a finger on it. Then, he noticed his breath, it was bloody red. It was suspicious. When he looked at the boy's dad he noticed that the boy's dad didn't notice his breath. It was faint. So it might be invisible to a human sight. Mephisto will just observe this boy just in case.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm glad that you accepted my offer" Mephisto said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Phales" Jack replied.

"No need to be formal, just call me chairman" Mephisto said with a smile. He looked at the window and asked.

"Why did you bring your son in Japan instead of your wife? I thought that the two of you are the best of the best in ghost hunting"

Jack smiled. "My wife is kind of busy at home so I brought my son instead. Don't worry, Chairman. My son is also good in ghost hunting also he knows all about ghost inside and out."

Mephisto looked at the boy once again.

"I see, then. I welcome you both to Japan. As you can see to your right you will see the True Cross Academy." Both of them looked at the school.

"This school is huge! It's like a huge fortress…" Danny and his dad looked in amazement.

"We will be arriving soon"

* * *

><p>On the fountain<p>

Shiemi was sitting with Rin while they ate their lunch.

"Are the ghost hunters nice?" Shiemi asked Rin.

Rin just took a bite off his sandwich and nodded. Shiemi smiled. She will try her best to become best friends with the ghost hunters. Blacky the demon cat heard something approaching. He went where the entrance of the school was and both Rin and Shiemi followed. There it was the Principal's limo. It just arrived. The principal was the first one to come out, then, an adult man with an orange jumpsuit. It was kind of disappointing. Rin and Shiemi thought that they will have a teacher as young as them just like Yukio and they both sigh. Then they noticed that the door was still open.

"Son, if you are really sick you will just rest when we get to our room" the man with an orange jumpsuit said.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea" a voice inside the limo said. There it was. Rin and Shiemi saw a boy in their age or even younger. He looked pale; he has black spiky hair and icy blue eyes. Shiemi's eyes sparkled. She has now found a new friend. While Rin, he looked at the boy and noticed bloody red breath came out from the boy's mouth. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Ah, Mr. Daniel"

"Sir, Pheles. You can call me Danny" the boy smiled.

"Very well then, Danny, since you can't join your father in class I have two of my students to escort you. They will lead you to your own dorm. Come out of your hiding places. I know that you are there~" Mephisto said.

Danny noticed a girl and a boy. He smiled at them. The girl approaches him and asked about his name.

"I'm Danny Fenton, you can call me Danny" he answered.

"I'm Shiemi Moriyama, you can call me Shiemi" the girl now identified as Shiemi answered and smiled at him. Now, he saw a boy with black hair staring at him. His ghost sense was killing him. In front of him was a boy older than, him not some ghost. It's telling him that he was dangerous.

"Rin Okumura" the boy said and smiled.

Danny blinked. He was friendly and nice. He will just give him a chance to know more about him. After all, there was no ghost in Japan. He was on a vacation. No more ghost hunting. No more going ghost and turn into Phantom. This Rin Okumura was just human and not a ghost. Don't judge a book by its cover. That was Sam told him. Shiemi took his hand and asked.

"Can you be my friend?"

Danny blinked again.

"Sure" Danny smiled.

Shiemi's eyes sparkled. She was so happy. Teary eyes, Danny begun to panic. Did he just make a girl cry?

Rin patted his back and grinned. He was told that it was okay. This was very natural for Shiemi. Danny felt relaxed again.

Mephisto smiled and told the both to bring Danny in the teacher's dorm.

"Okay then, since it's settled~ Mr. Fenton please follow me I will lead you to the classroom"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

Rin, Shiemi and Danny walked. Shiemi asked so many questions about where Danny was from and about the ghosts. Danny just laughed at that. While Rin was observing Danny if he was a threat or a friend, so far so good, there was no sign that Danny was demon nor did he know his identity. All he knew that he was just a ghost hunter in training. They now arrived at the dormitory and Shiemi, Rin and Danny said their farewells.

"See you guys this afternoon and by that time you will now call me Sensei" Danny said and smiled.

Danny searched for his room and he found it. It was kind of dusty. But it will be easy to clean because he has ghost powers. He turned everything intangible. Dust fell on the ground and he hit it with his small ghost ray. Now the room was now neat and tidy in split seconds. He went to his own bed and lay there. Resting his head and also the burning on his throat was gone. He sighed. He pulled his phone in his pocket and text both of his friends.

"Guys, Japan is a great place to live and believe me True Cross Academy has the nicest people and guess what I have found new friends".

Arme: Hey guys! It's me again. Yeah, I can't resist on making this so yeah….


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up from his short sleep. He just noticed that his dad wasn't there yet. When he stretched his body and yawned a little, he saw a black coat. It was just his size. On the table he saw a note.

"Mr. Daniel Fenton. You are required to wear this uniform as a sign that you are a teacher of the True Cross Academy..."

When he finished reading the note, he wore the coat and looked at the mirror.

"If Sam will see this she'll keep it for sure"

When he finished combing his hair, he went outside. As he walked, he forgot about something.

"Damn it, I forgot to ask Mr. Phales where am I suppose to teach" he mentally sigh and face palmed. Danny looked around who he might ask but there was no single soul in sight. He sighed again. He thought of going ghost but it was his vacation. He promised himself not to go ghost. Then he saw a white dog with goofy pink and white polka dots. He just looked at the dog.

"Staring is not very nice, Mr. Fenton"

Danny sweat dropped. Did that dog just talked to him? He squatted and looked at the dog.

"Do I know you?" He said.

The dog waggled his tail and looked Danny in the eyes.

"Does Mephisto Pheles ring a bell?" the dog now identified as Mephisto said.

Danny apologized. He didn't know that the principal of the school was a magician.

"I'm very sorry, Sir… I didn't know… How do you turn into a dog?" Danny asked.

Mephisto just stand up and walked.

"I will tell you. Just follow me and I will guide you to the classroom. "

Danny nodded and walked. As they walked, Danny's throat began to burn once again. He put his hand on his neck.

"Is there something a matter, Mr. Fenton?" Mephisto said.

Danny shook his head and said that it was just a sore throat and there nothing to worry about. Mephisto in the other hand was just observing the boy and now they arrived in some random door. Danny held out his hand and put his hand on the doorknob but Mephisto stopped his from opening it.

"Here you need this key to open this." He said as he threw the key to Danny.

Danny took the key and put it on the key hole. As he heard the click, he opened it and looked at it with amazement. The corridors were huge. Compare to Casper high, it was nothing. Mephisto continued to walk. Danny closed the door.

"As you can see, this is corridor only for exorcist to know. Please do kee-"

"Wait, exorcist? So that means, me and my dad are going to teach exorcists? Those exorcists have the ability just like you turn into a dog or something? Exorcise the demons? Do they have magic power or something? Or am I just hallucinating and think of this as a dream?" Danny panicked. He didn't know that they will teach exorcists. Sam had told him that exorcists are very dangerous to ghost for they exorcise them and kill them. Danny sigh, he put a calmed face and looked at Mephisto. Then he noticed that Mephisto stopped on his tracks.

"Relax Danny, Relax…They don't know that you are a ghost it will be fine" he mentally noted himself.

Mephisto looked at him in the eye.

"First, yes you will be teaching exorcists. Second, you will be the only one who will be teaching the exorcists. Your father has been in an accident that made him into a comatose sta-"

"What happened to my dad?" Danny demanded an explanation.

"Easy young Daniel, Your father fell on a very long stair case. We don't know the cause but he fell down. He is in an infirmary right now."

Danny looked furious. "Then tell me, where is this infirmary? I want to see my dad!"

"Relax young Daniel, your father is not in a life threatening state. First of all, you have to attend the class then the infirmary, am I making myself clear with you?" Mephisto said.

Danny relaxed a little bit.

"Okay fine"

Mephisto then walked again.

"To answer your previous four questions, only I have the ability to shape shift. Yes, exorcise demons. Magic is not the right term but it's kind of that, summoning charms, swords, guns, holy water, and many more. Lastly, you are not hallucinating."

Danny can't believe it. His dad on a comatose state and also this school was an exorcism school. He better not make a wrong move or else he will just die in here. Danny thought, this might be the one causing his throat to burn. Then, his throat began to burn again. What did he just get into?

Mephisto stopped on his track and looked at the door.

"Here you are Mr. Fenton, your classroom. After the class is over, you can ask one of my students to guide you to the infirmary" Mephisto said as he left. Danny looked at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the class<p>

The class looked at the door and saw a young boy much younger than them. Yukio was sitting on his chair and stood up.

"Everyone let us welcome Mr. Daniel Fenton. He will be teaching you all about ghost and ghost hunting"

Rin smiled and waved at Danny. "Yo, Danny"

Yukio looked at his brother and told him to respect Danny. Danny looked at Yukio and said:

"It's okay… umm.. sir…"

"Yukio Okumura, but you can address me as Yukio" Yukio said. He approached Danny and patted his shoulder and told him that he must leave now. Danny nodded and Yukio exited. As Danny looked at the class he was a bit surprise there were eight students in the room. He was expecting 3 or less.

"It's very nice to meet you, since I was introduced by Mr. Okumura. I will properly introduce myself. My name is Daniel Fenton. You can call me Danny. Do not address me as Daniel or Fenton it's just feel that I'm much older than you." He laughed. "I'm here to teach you all about ghosts inside and out and also about how to defend from them. Does anybody know what a ghost is?" he asked.

One of the students raised her hand. Danny pointed. "Yes, Ms. Kamiki" he said.

"Ghost is a low level demon that is not to be afraid off. They took an image of a human to disguise themselves. They cause trouble and they are weak. There is no point on teaching about them, Danny-sensei, because they are not a threat. That is all" Then she sat. The class just looked at Danny and sweat dropped.

Danny just stared. It went to his nerve. "Did she just do what I think it is? Ghost is weak eh? Very well then…" He thought.

"Is that so? Ms. Kamiki…" He sighed. "Please do excuse me class, I have to take a deep breath" He walked out.

Rin looked at Danny as he walked out. He stood up and went to Izumo.

"What did you do that for?"

Izumo looked at Rin. She told him that it was true. Ghosts are low level demons that are not a threat and they don't need any help on defeating it. Rin was still angry. It was not right for insulting the new teacher like that. Then he noticed something odd. The room went cold. Then, there in the room a hooded person appeared with glowing green eyes. Everyone in the classroom was ready to attack the said intruder. But the intruder let everyone float. Shiemi screamed. Rin cursed. Izumo summoned two of her foxes to the battle.

"What the hell is this?" Ryuji or Bon cursed.

The hooded figure smiled. "Underestimating a ghost eh?" he said. As the two of the foxes summoned by Izumo attacked it just went through to him. When Rin ready his fist and punched the intruder, his fist just went through it. Bon and the others recite a part of the bible and it was no effect on the intruder.

"You exorcists bore me" He released all the exorcists in the room. Shiemi landed safely and also the others except for Izumo. Then the intruder was stabbed in his chest by a sword. It was Shura's sword. The intruder put a bore face. Shura looked at the intruder and was shocked as he the intruder pulled the sword on his chest like it was nothing. Then Rin punched him in the face and it just went through.

"How the hell we can stop this thing" Rin said.

Then the intruder's hand glowed blue and froze everything in the room except for Izumo who was frozen entirely. Everyone looked at the intruder with a little bit fear in their eyes.

"Enough Phantom, I think they learned their lesson"

They looked at the door and saw Danny. Phantom undoes everything. He unfroze everything and put everything in place. He put his hand on the wound where Shura's sword stabbed him.

"You owe me big time, kid. For the record, this wound hurts…"

"Yeah, it's your fault on following us to Japan, Phantom and accepted my offer" he laughed.

Everyone in the classroom was very angry and shot eye daggers to Danny.

"All of this was a set up?" Rin said.

Danny sighed. It was not supposed to happen. Danny explained to everyone that they must not underestimate a ghost or else they might end up dead.

"Kid, this time I will kill you if you put me like in this situation again" Phantom said acting like a tough guy. Danny smiled again and thanked Phantom for everything. Phantom turned intangible and disappeared on their sight.

"Everyone please do go back to your sits." He smiled and everyone went back to their sits.

"Let us begin our lesson"

After class

Danny erased everything on the board and everyone in class was already gone except for Rin and Shiemi.

"Danny, how the hell did you do that, talking to a ghost? I mean you are a ghost hunter right? Killing ghost is your job right?" Rin said as Danny put his stuffed inside his bag.

Danny smiled and laughed. "Rin, not all ghosts are bad as you can see. Some ghost are evil some are lost and some wants to be able to find a place to the world. Phantom is not a bad guy I assure you."

Rin thought of something. Phantom was just like him, finding a place in the world. Danny looked at Shiemi and Rin.

"May I have a request?

Both of them looked at Danny.

"Where is the infirmary? Can you guys guide me there?"

Arme: Hi everyone! Yeah this chapter was long and very tiring… Please Read and Review ;3;


End file.
